Wah Sports
Wah Sports is a collection of sports games for the Wii video game console and a sequel to Wii Sports. It is a fan-based game which will never be released (although the community on My Miis Wiki wish it did!). As it may be inferred from the title, this is a Waluigi-themed version of the game. The game is a collection of five sports simulations, designed to demonstrate the motion-sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote to new players. The five sports included are Tennis, Baseball, Bowling, Golf, and Boxing. Players use the Wii Remote to mimic actions performed in real-life sports, such as swinging a Tennis racket. Players also get to play as their Mii. The rules for each game are simplified to make them more accessible to new players. The game also features training and fitness modes that monitor players' progress in the sports. Similarities to Wii Sports Wah Sports is similar to Wii Sports is that all the CPUs are the same. All the CPUs have the same levels as the original Wii Sports. However, no CPUs from New Wii Sports appear in the game (with the exception of Waluigi). Differences from Wii Sports Wah Sports differs from Wii Sports in that Wah Sports is Waluigi-themed. For all training exercises, Waluigi is the trainer, and he is the champion of all sports. This means that there are 61 CPUs, 31 male, and 30 female. Tennis In Tennis, the court is purple instead of green, and the net is Waluigi-themed. The Miis in the stands have been replaced by the characters from the Mario franchise. The crowd will "WAH" when someone scores a point, and disappointingly "WAH" when someone hits the tennis ball into the net. Waluigi will also say the score and "Match/Break/Game point". Baseball In Baseball, the field is purple, and the posters are all advertising Waluigi and his power. In the middle of the outfield is a big blue "W", surrounded by a white circle. Also, instead of the normal announcer saying "Strike", "Foul ball", "Change sides", "Single", and other phrases, it is Waluigi who says those. Bowling In Bowling, the bowling alley is purple, and Waluigi can sometimes be seen bowling. Also, instead of the normal announcer saying "Nice throw", it is Waluigi who says that. Golf In Golf, the courses are all purple, with a big blue "W" in the middle of the course, surrounded by a white circle. Also, instead of the normal announcer saying "Nice shot", "On the green", "Birdie", and other phrases, it is Waluigi who says those. Boxing In Boxing, the arena is purple. The floor of the boxing ring is purple with a big blue "W" in the center, surrounded by a white circle. The colors of the ropes on the boxing ring are (from top to bottom): purple, yellow, yellow, and purple. The Miis in the audience are replaced by characters from the Mario franchise. The crowd will "WAH" when someone gets knocked down. Also, Waluigi will say "Down", do the countoff from 1 to 10, and then say "Knockout". Skill Level The skill level is calculated differently in Wah Sports as well. If you win a competitive sport (Tennis, Baseball, and Boxing), you do not lose any skill points. It is possible that you may gain 0 skill points, but you will not lose points if you win. In Bowling, if your score is over 130, you will not lose skill points, regardless of your previous bowling games. In Golf, if your score is +2 or under, you will not lose skill points. However, if you get 0, +1, or +2, you may not gain any skill points.Category:Games Category:Wah Sports Category:Other